In connection with the accurate control of fuels for internal combustion engine utilized in automobiles, it has become a common practice to utilize a fuel pressure regulator assembly. Such a device commonly includes a spring loaded diaphragm which function against a flat surface in a metal-to-metal contact to control the pressure of the fuel that is permitted to flow to the system.
In such a device, it is important to have an accurate control as well as a positive shut-off when the pressure is insufficient.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a fuel pressure regulator assembly incorporating improved construction for controlling and shutting off the flow of fuel.
In accordance with the invention the fuel pressure regulator assembly comprises a housing and a diaphragm separating said housing into a first and second chamber. The housing has a radial inlet extending to the first chamber and a connector having an axial outlet is mounted in the housing and extends axially into the first chamber. The connector supports a sealing ring in a groove. The diaphragm supports a valve member that is adapted to engage the sealing ring, and a spring in the second chamber urges the valve member against said sealing ring.